A Gilmore Thanksgiving
by Ayatolless
Summary: Directly follows It Should've Been Jess and I Wish That I Was Jessie's Girl. It's a Gilmore/Danes Thanksgiving with all the trimmings, and everyone is invited...including Logan and Jess. And everyone at dinner knows about Rory and Jess's past...
1. World War III, Ho Ho Ho

A GILMORE THANKSGIVING

A FANFICTION SCRIPT BY LEXAPOWER

CONTACT: I do not own Gilmore Girls or have any say over what happens on the show. This is just a FAN FICTION. The following script contains no spoilers, only what I WISH would happen. I assume no responsibility if any of the following events listed in this script DO happen on the show in the future. Gilmore girls and all the characters in the following script are the property of Amy Sherman Palladino, Dorthy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following script takes place episode 6.10, and directly follows It Should've Been Jess and I Wish That I Was Jessie's Girl, scripts I wrote that take place 6.08 and 6.09. That being said, although both scripts follow the real life Gilmore Girls episode 6.07 Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number, many of the events of that episode did not happen, including the Grandparents finding out that Rory has been having sex. Therefore, she was not forced to move into the main house and is currently still living in the pool house. Also, the Grandparents are unaware of Lorelai and Luke's engagement.

SUMMARY: It's a Gilmore-Danes Thanksgiving with all the trimmings, and everyone is invited...including Logan and Jess. And everyone at dinner knows about Rory and Jess's past...except Logan. But will anyone tell him? Also; Christopher is back and Luke is anything but pleased.

RATED TV14 for mild language and suggestive dialogue. 

FADE IN:

INT. SOOKIE'S HOUSE - THANKSGIVING DAY

LORELAI and SOOKIE are standing by the stove. SOOKIE is cooking a huge dinner.

SOOKIE shoves a forkful of stuffing in LORELAI'S face.

SOOKIE: Try that. I think it needs more salt.

LORELAI: You salt stuffing?

LORELAI takes a mouthful of the stuffing. Her cell phone rings. She searches her purse for her cell phone.

LORELAI (CON'T) (smiling with a mouthful of stuffing) It's good. No salt.

She answers the phone.

LORELAI (CON'T): Hello?

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE STUDY - CONTINUOUS

EMILY is sitting in the study talking to LORELAI on the speakerphone.

EMILY: Hello Lorelai. Happy Thanksgiving.

LORELAI sits down at the table.

LORELAI: (expressionless) You too Mom.

EMILY: I was wondering if you and Rory would like to have Thanksgiving dinner at our house. You can bring Luke if you'd like.

LORELAI: No thanks.

EMILY: Well what about desert?

LORELAI: We've got plans.

EMILY: Well are these plans going to take you all day?

LORELAI: It's safe to say.

EMILY: Lorelai, would it kill you to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family? I said could bring Luke,

LORELAI: Luke's family is here. Sookie's family is here. Sookie made a ton of food and we're all eating at her house.

EMILY: You can bring them all with you.

LORELAI: (laughs) What?

EMILY: I said, you can-

LORELAI: I heard what you said, I just find it funny that you want me to come over so bad that you'd actually say that.

SOOKIE: (to LORELAI) What's going on?

LORELAI: (into the phone) Hold on. (to SOOKIE) My mom wants to have Thanksgiving over there.

SOOKIE: Oh. Wow. (SOOKIE looks sadly at the stove)

LORELAI: Don't worry, I'm not going.

SOOKIE: Well…

LORELAI: No.

SOOKIE: Maybe you should.

LORELAI: Sookie, no.

SOOKIE: It might be a good chance for you to tell them…(she gestures towards LORELAI'S engagement ring)  
LORELAI: I'm not telling them.  
SOOKIE: You have to tell them, they're your parents.

LORELAI: They're evil.

EMILY: I can hear you, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (into the phone) Sorry Mom, I have to go.

EMILY: (yelling) Sookie, you can come with her! Bring all your food, and your family, and Luke's too!

SOOKIE: (to LORELAI) Did she just invite us over?

LORELAI: No. She just invited you to watch World War III live and in living color.

SOOKIE: Hey, it beats football.

LORELAI: I really don't think this is a good idea.

SOOKIE: Why not? It might be fun eating dinner in a big mansion with maids serving us and butlers asking if we want any Grey Poupon…

LORELAI: I did it every day for sixteen years. Trust me. Not fun.

SOOKIE begins putting plastic wrap over the food.

LORELAI: What are you doing?

SOOKIE: We're going to your mother's.

LORELAI: No, we're not.

SOOKIE: Yes, we are.

LORELAI: Maybe you are, but I'm not.

SOOKIE: Lorelai, you gotta reconcile with your parents. (in a hushed voice) Don't you want them at your wedding?

LORELAI makes a face.

LORELAI: (into the phone) Hey, Mom, you sure you don't mind all these people coming to your house?

EMILY: Of course not! The more the merrier!

LORELAI: Fine. What time should we be there?

EMILY: (surprised) 3:00 sharp.

LORELAI: Great. All eighty-seven of us will see you then.

EMILY: What!

LORELAI: Bye mom.

She hangs up the phone.

EMILY hangs up the phone.  
EMILY: (to RICHARD) Lorelai is bringing half of Stars Hollow with her! Put away the good China.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT HALLWAY - MORNING

LUKE is storming angrily through the hallway mumbling expletives under his breath. There is loud ROCK MUSIC blaring, coming from his apartment.

LUKE: (mumbling) I'm gonna kill him…waking up the damn neighbors…

LUKE opens the door to his apartment. The ROCK MUSIC becomes louder. LUKE'S eyes grow wide. There are boxes, clothes, books, and Cds everywhere. JESS is lying sound asleep on an air mattress on the floor, covered in clothes and books.  
LUKE: (enraged) WAKE UP!

JESS remains sleeping peacefully. LUKE groans with frustration. He kicks a box over and takes some clothes off of the stereo. He changes the station to CLASSICAL. JESS stirs. He sits up angrily.

JESS: What the hell!

LUKE: The boxes…the nightmares are coming back…

JESS: (rubbing his eyes) I didn't unpack yet.

LUKE: (shuddering) You didn't unpack? My mistake, Jess. I thought that this CRAP lying all over my apartment was your stuff. I guess all these clothes just…magically appeared.

JESS: Maybe Santa Claus came early this year.

LUKE: Do you have a book of sarcastic Santa Claus comments for every single situation imaginable or do you improv them all?

JESS: Someone didn't get laid last night. Lorelai have her period or something?

LUKE: Hey! I don't wanna hear any references to Lorelai that involve bodily functions or sex in any form coming out of your mouth.

JESS: (getting up and shutting off the music) Did you wake me up for a reason?

LUKE: It's 11:00. We have to be there at 3.

JESS: I don't need four hours to get ready!

LUKE: It takes you two hours to put gel in your hair!

JESS: Is there a point coming anytime soon or can I go back to bed?

LUKE: What are you wearing?

JESS looks down at his outfit.

LUKE: To dinner.

JESS: (shrugs) Whatever.

LUKE: You have to dress up. Lorelai's mother called, change of plans, we're going to have Thanksgiving dinner over there.

JESS: Oh hell no!

LUKE: Jess…

JESS: No, I am NOT going to that hoity-toity mansion to eat caviar and snails-

LUKE: Rory will be there.

JESS is silent. He looks at the floor.

JESS: So what?

LUKE: She wants you to be there.

JESS: (angry) How do you know?

LUKE: (yelling) Because she's been in bed for days crying her eyes out!

JESS: (his tone changes) What happened?

LUKE: Nothing happened. You left, that's what happened.

JESS puts his hands nervously in his pockets.

JESS: Hey, how much do you know?

LUKE: Let's just say I changed the sheets, I'm never sleeping on them again.

JESS: Right. Lorelai told you?

LUKE: Yeah, she did.

JESS: And Rory told Lorelai?

LUKE: Yeah.

JESS: I thought Rory and Lorelai weren't speaking.

LUKE: Apparently they've reconciled.

JESS: Huh. So is Rory back at home?

LUKE: For now. Look, Jess, I don't know what's going on with you and Rory, but can you put it aside for one day? The whole reason you came here was to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family. Liz is gonna be there. TJ is gonna be there.

JESS: Is Santa Claus gonna be there?

LUKE: I give up! If Lorelai knew I was letting you stay here, she would kill me.

JESS: Why?

LUKE: Because-

JESS: I'll be gone in a week.  
LUKE: I know, but, see, it's just-

JESS: She still hates me.

LUKE: She doesn't hate you.

JESS: She'd rather see Rory dating Hugh Hefner and living in the Playboy mansion than even look at me.

LUKE: That's not too far fetched from Rory's current relationship.

JESS: Yeah, right.  
LUKE: Personally, I think he's a jerk.

JESS: (sarcastically) You don't say.

LUKE: Fine, don't believe me. Just get ready.

JESS: I'm not going!

LUKE: (frustrated) How about I make you a deal? You come to dinner with the family - dressed appropriately, you make it through the entire evening without getting drunk or getting into a fist fight with anyone- and I'll get Lorelai to give you a chance.

JESS is silent for a moment.

JESS: Okay.

LUKE: (shocked) Okay? That's it?

JESS: You better be as slick with Lorelai as you think you are.

JESS starts rummaging through the masses of clothes on the floor.

LUKE: What are you looking for?

JESS: A suit.

LUKE: You own a suit? Wait, let me guess. A Santa suit.

JESS: Have you been reading my book?

LUKE: (leaving) Be ready at 2:30!

LUKE leaves. JESS turns the ROCK MUSIC back on and continues to search through the piles of stuff everywhere.

FADE OUT.

(Opening credits) 


	2. Uninvited Guests

FADE IN: 

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - A SHORT WHILE LATER

LUKE and LORELAI are in LORELAI'S bedroom getting ready. LUKE is wearing a suit and is fixing his tie in the mirror. LORELAI is wearing a dress and heels. She puts on some earrings, sharing the same mirror as LUKE.

LUKE: Did you tell Rory yet?

LORELAI: About what?

LUKE: That Jess is coming.

LORELAI: Oh. Yeah I mentioned something along those lines.  
LUKE: Well?

LORELAI: Well what?

LUKE: Well, what did she say?

LORELAI: Pass the syrup.

LUKE: She said pass the syrup?

LORELAI: We were eating breakfast.

LUKE: What else did she say?

LORELAI: That was it.

LUKE: Oh. Maybe I should go talk to her.

LORELAI: What are you gonna say?

LUKE: I'll improvise something based on whatever mood she's in. Besides, it's probably easier for her to talk to me about Jess seeing as how I don't hate him.

LORELAI: I don't hate Jess.

LUKE: Yes you do.

LORELAI: No, I don't.

LUKE: If I pretend to like your parents, will you pretend to like Jess?

LORELAI: Oh, you don't have to pretend to like my parents. Even I won't be doing that.

LUKE: I'm gonna go talk to RORY.

CUT TO:

INT. RORY'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

RORY is sitting on her bed putting on earrings. She is dressed in a fancy dress and heels with her hair up. There is a KNOCK at the door.

RORY: Come in.

LUKE enters.

RORY: (smiles) Hey.

LUKE: Hey. You look nice.

RORY: You don't look too shabby yourself.

LUKE: Can I…(he gestures towards a chair)

RORY: Sure. LUKE sits down.

LUKE: So you know that Jess is coming today.

RORY: I've been informed.

LUKE: So is everything okay?

RORY: Yeah. Everything's great. I mean I haven't spoken to him in two weeks, but everything's fine.

LUKE: I thought he called you.

RORY: He called. Quite a few times actually. And I missed his first few calls, and then I freaked out and never called him back.

LUKE: He thinks you don't wanna see him.

RORY: I do.

LUKE: I know.

There is a moment of silence. RORY and LUKE stare at the floor.

RORY: I probably won't get much of a chance to talk with him alone at dinner with Grandma and Grandpa there.

LUKE: Your boyfriend isn't coming, is he?

RORY: No, he's with his family.

LUKE: That's good. I'll tell you what, I'll try to talk Lorelai into letting Jess stay here if you want, he's gonna be here like a week and it would give you guys some time together. If that's what you want.

RORY nods.

RORY: That'd be nice. I don't think mom will go for it, but it'd be nice.

LUKE: I'll talk her into it.

RORY: Thanks Luke.

They hug.

LUKE: You don't have to tell your mom I told you this, but, just for the record, even though you have a boyfriend, I think it's kind of nice that you and Jess are…talking again.

RORY smiles.

LUKE (CON'T): I'll let you finish getting ready. He leaves. RORY reaches across her bed for JESS'S leather jacket and holds it against herself.

CUT TO:

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE - AFTERNOON

CLASSICAL music is playing. The DOORBELL rings. EMILY answers the door.

LORELAI, RORY, and LUKE are at the door.

EMILY: (smiling) Lorelai, Rory, Luke! How lovely to see you! Come in, come in.

The three enter. A MAID standing nearby takes their jackets.

LORELAI: Sookie and Jackson are on their way. They had to find a sitter for the kids, they didn't have room for them in the car since they're bringing The Last Supper with them.

RORY sees LOGAN standing in the next room over, talking to RICHARD. LOGAN notices that RORY has arrived and goes to meet her.

RORY: Logan…this is a surprise…

They kiss.

LOGAN: Well Ace, I thought I'd surprise you.

RORY: But…your family…

LOGAN: I told them that if they weren't okay with me coming to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family, we could always have your whole family over there.

RORY: Ah. You threatened them with Gilmores.

LOGAN: Colin and Finn are here too.

RORY: (looks puzzled) Colin…and Finn? Don't they have families?

They begin walking into the other room.

LOGAN: Yeah, they do, but your house has more alcohol.

CUT TO:

LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

EMILY (CON'T): Luke, I thought your family was coming.

LUKE: They are, they followed us up here, they should be here any-

LIZ, TJ, and JESS enter through the open front door.

TJ: Now this is a big house. Now that I'm in escrow, I think we could have a house like this. (Noticing Emily) I'm TJ, Luke's brother in law. Nice to meet you. (shaking her hand) You must be in escrow too with a house this big.

EMILY: (looking at him strangely, she forces a smile) Hello TJ. A pleasure to meet you.

LIZ: (shaking EMILY'S hand) Hi, I'm Liz, Luke's sister.

JESS is wearing a suit and has his hair straightened neatly. He steps away from the crowd at the door, looking uncomfortable. LORELAI walks over to him.

LORELAI: (impressed) Wow. You sure clean up nicely.

JESS: (shrugs) I wanted to look nice…

The camera zooms in on RORY and LOGAN kissing in the next room over.

JESS (CON'T): Don't know why. (turning to look at LORELAI) How long does this thing last?

LORELAI: Three hours 47 minutes and counting.

LORELAI picks up a martini off of a tray on a nearby table, drinks it in one swig, puts the glass down and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM- MOMENTS LATER

LORELAI walks into the dining room with a martini glass in each hand, sipping one. She nearly chokes.

LORELAI: Christopher!

CHRISTOPHER is sitting at the dining room table. He stands up to greet LORELAI.

CHRISTOPHER: Hello Lorelai.

LORELAI puts her martini glasses down on the table.

LORELAI: Wow. This is…

CHRISTOPHER: Awkward, I know.

LORELAI: A surprise. What are you doing here?

CHRISTOPHER: Well, I came to see you. And Rory. I wanted to apologize for the way things went down at the vow renewal. I haven't stopped thinking about it.

LORELAI: Oh…that…yeah that was bad.

CHRISTOPHER: I wanna make up for lost time. I want things to be okay between me and Rory again.

LORELAI: Rory has a lot on her mind right now.

CHRISTOPHER: I know, her third year of college-

LORELAI: She's not going to college.

CHRISTOPHER: What?

LORELAI: Rory's taking some time off.

CHRISTOPHER: Wait, when did Hell freeze over?

LORELAI: I know, it's not like her.

CHRISTOPHER: Not like her? This is like George Bush actually giving a good speech on TV. This is impossible.

LORELAI: I know.

CHRISTOPHER: What happened?

LORELAI: …A lot. I don't know if she would want me to tell you about all of it.

CHRISTOPHER: Lor, I'm her father.  
LORELAI: Really, cause I couldn't tell with the way you've been around so much lately.

CHRISTOPHER: I know. I'm gonna make up for lost time. That's why I'm here.

LORELAI: You always say that! And then you go making promises you can't keep and hurting people like me and Rory!

CHRISTOPHER: Not this time. I've thought long and hard about this and this is what I want. I want to be there for you and Rory. And I want to make peace with Luke, cause apparently he's part of the family now too.

He gestures towards her engagement ring.

LORELAI: (flaunting it) Oh, this old thing. Yeah, he's a pretty permanent member.

CHRISTOPHER: When did that happen?

LORELAI: Early summer.

CHRISTOPHER: Congratulations.

LORELAI: Thank you.

CHRISTOPHER takes his drink and lifts it up. LOREALI takes hers and they toast.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The DOORBELL rings. The MAID answers. SOOKIE AND JACKSON arrive. JACKSON is holding a turkey on a platter. SOOKIE has her arms full of Tupperware containers.

JACKSON: (passing by the MAID) 'Scuse me, coming through, big turkey here!

JACKSON heads straight into the house, stops, and looks back at SOOKIE.

JACKSON (CON'T): Where's the kitchen?

SOOKIE smiles. Follow me. I've been here before.

JACKSON: (looking around in awe) This place is huge…we should move to Hartford…

SOOKIE: Jackson?

JACKSON: Yeah?

SOOKIE: The food?

JACKSON: Oh. Right.

They heard for the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

SOOKIE and JACKSON pass by LORELAI on their way to the kitchen.

LORELAI: Sookie! (pulling her aside) You'll never guess who's here.

JACKSON heads into the kitchen.

SOOKIE: Rory's boyfriend? I saw him on the way in.

LORELAI: Well, yeah, him too.

SOOKIE (walking into the kitchen and putting down the food) Yeah, that's bad for Jess. Is he around or did he bail?

LORELAI: Lurking in the shadows somewhere. Say, back to that guessing game we were playing.

SOOKIE: Oh. Right. Well give me a hint.

LORELAI: Uh, Rory's father.

SOOKIE: (shocked) Christopher's here?

LORELAI: He's in the dining room.

SOOKIE: Has Luke seen him yet?

LORELAI: I'm not sure, I was talking to him for a while and then I went to go tell Luke that he was here but then I couldn't find him, and then I saw you…

SOOKIE: Wow.

LOREALI: Yeah.

SOOKIE: What's he doing here?

LORELAI: He says he wants to make up for lost time. SOOKIE: He's said that before.

LORELAI: Yeah, I know. But this time it seems like he means it.

SOOKIE: He always seems like he means it.

LORELAI: I'd better go find Tyson and Holyfield before someone's ear gets bitten off.

SOOKIE: Good thinking. Oh- does he eat meat? Cause I was gonna get a Tofurky, but I asked everyone who I knew was going to be here if they ate meat, and everyone does…

LORELAI: He eats meat.


	3. Money talks, Logan walks

CUT TO: 

INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

LORELAI is looking around for LUKE. EMILY approaches her discreetly.

EMILY: Lorelai, we need to talk.

LORELAI: My favorite words.

EMILY: What is that scoundrel doing in my house?

The camera shows JESS looking at a bookcase across the room.

LORELAI: Oh. Mom. That scoundrel is Luke's nephew.

EMILY: He's that awful boy that Rory used to date in high school! The one who got her into all the trouble!

LORELAI: Actually, Mom, Jess never really got Rory into trouble, we just thought he would. He turned out to be okay.

EMILY: He crashed her car.

LORELAI: It was an accident.

EMILY: Accidents like that just don't happen! And didn't he move to California without saying goodbye? The poor girl was heartbroken! What on earth is he doing back here?

LORELAI: He's visiting his family.

At the mention of family, LORELAI hides her left hand behind her back.

EMILY: Well he has a lot of nerve showing his face in this house after the way he treated Rory!

LORELAI: Well, Mom, like it or not, Jess is Luke's nephew, and he's going to be at a lot of family gatherings from now on, so you'd better get used to him.

LORELAI walks away.

EMILY stands there and looks at the floor.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM- MOMENTS LATER

JESS is still looking at the bookcase. LUKE walks past him, holding a beer, and stops.

LUKE: Hey.

JESS: Hey.

The camera shows RORY, LOGAN, COLIN, AND FINN sitting on a couch laughing and having drinks together through the doorway in the next room over.

LUKE: I didn't know he was gonna be here.

JESS: I know.

LUKE: None of us knew.

JESS: I know.

The camera shows LOGAN and RORY kissing.

LUKE: You're handling this very well.

JESS: I need a drink.

JESS starts making his way toward a table with drinks on it.

LUKE: Jess, remember, no fights, no drinking.

JESS: No, you said I can't get drunk, not that I couldn't have a few drinks.

LUKE: Well I changed my mind.

JESS: Whatever.

LUKE: You wanna be in with Lorelai?

JESS: Who cares. (looking around at the drinks) Where'd you get your beer?

LUKE: Jess, don't try to act tough. Look, if you don't drink, I won't drink.

JESS: You're already drinking.

LUKE: I've only had a sip, I'll throw it away.

JESS: All through dinner?

LUKE: All day.

JESS: You think you can deal with Lorelai's parents without having one beer?

LUKE: Easily.

JESS: You're on. Oh, and I'm not sure if you knew this, but there's some guy in the other room talking to Lorelai, and I haven't met him before, but I think it's Rory's dad.

LUKE'S expression fades.

JESS (CON'T): And I thought I needed a beer.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM- MOMENTS LATER

LIZ, TJ, and RICHARD are sitting at the dining room table.

TJ: So, now that I'm in escrow, Liz and I think it might be a good time to have a kid.

LIZ: I've got one already. Jess. My pride and joy. He's twenty-one now. He's so handsome. He lives with his father in California. I keep telling him to come back to Stars Hollow, or New York even, but he likes it out there. The weather is warmer.

RICHARD nods, obviously bored.

SOOKIE runs in frantically.

SOOKIE: Dinner will be served in five minutes!

RICHARD: (getting up) If you'll excuse me, I should go inform the others about dinner.

LIZ: Sure, no problem. (to TJ) This sure is a nice house.

TJ: Yeah, your brother's making out like a bandit marrying into all this money.

LIZ: Shhh, Lorelai's parents don't know yet.

TJ: They don't?

LIZ: No, they don't.

TJ: Aw jeez. That means there's gonna be a scene. There's always a scene. They're gonna find out tonight and there's gonna be a scene. I hate scenes!

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

RORY, LOGAN, COLIN, AND FINN are sitting on a couch next to a coffee table having drinks. They have a few large bottles and martini glasses in front of them.

LOGAN: Ace, you're quiet.

RORY: Sorry.

LOGAN: Something wrong?

RORY: (shakes her head) I've just been…tired lately. Lots of community service.

COLIN and FINN raise their eyebrows at each other and sip their drinks.

From across the room, JESS walks by. He notices RORY on the couch and stops to look at her. LOGAN, COLIN, and FINN have a conversation that fades into the background. RORY looks up and sees JESS looking at her. They hold eye contact for a moment.

LOGAN: (to RORY) I'm starving. When's dinner?

RORY is oblivious to LOGAN and continues to stare at JESS. LOGAN looks up to see JESS across the room. JESS looks away quickly.

LOGAN: Who's he?

RORY: (quickly turns to face LOGAN) Who?

LOGAN: (gestures towards JESS) Him.

RORY takes a large sip of her drink.

RORY: Oh. Luke's nephew.

COLIN and FINN look at each other.

LOGAN: Oh! Well, I don't believe we've been introduced. (yells) Hey, Luke's nephew!

JESS turns.

LOGAN (CON'T): Over here!

JESS walks over towards them.

LOGAN (CON'T): I don't believe we've met. (shakes his hand) Logan Huntzberger.

JESS shakes LOGAN'S hand.

JESS: Jess Mariano.

COLIN chokes on his drink. FINN takes the nearest liquor bottle and takes a swig from it.

LOGAN looks at COLIN and FINN.

COLIN: Oh! (wiping his mouth and shaking JESS'S hand) Nice to meet you.

FINN: (shakes JESS'S hand) Finn. Much obliged.

LOGAN looks at RORY. She smiles nervously.

RORY: (gesturing towards JESS) We've met.

JESS: Once or twice.

LOGAN: So, Jess, where you from?

JESS: New York.

LOGAN: Ah, the Big Apple. Rory and I just went to New York a few weeks ago.

JESS nods.

JESS: I'm living in California now.

LOGAN: The Sunshine State! So what school do you go to? RORY looks away.

JESS: I don't go to school.

LOGAN: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm bad at guessing ages. I thought you were college age. So, what school did you go to?

JESS: Stars Hollow High.

LOGAN: Oh. Well, college isn't for everyone. Rory's taking some time off.

JESS nods.

LOGAN (CON'T): So you work?

JESS: I'm between jobs.

RORY looks more and more uncomfortable.

LOGAN: What jobs are you in between?

JESS: Nothing special.

LOGAN: Do you pay taxes?

JESS makes a strange face.

LOGAN (CON'T): I mean, do you contribute to society at all?

RORY: Logan!

LOGAN: What Rory, I'm just asking him a question.

JESS: Must be easy to contribute to society when you wipe your ass with hundred dollar bills. Excuse me.

JESS walks away.

LOGAN looks stunned.

LOGAN: What the hell was that about?

RORY: You were being a jerk! Excuse ME.

RORY gets up and leaves the room.

FINN: (to COLIN, in a hushed voice) And the plot thickens.

CUT TO:

EXT. GILMORE HOUSE DRIVEWAY - MOMENTS LATER

RORY walks outside for some fresh air. CHRISTOPHER is standing outside talking on the cell phone. He notices RORY and his face lights up. RORY is stunned.

CHRISTOPHER: (into the phone) I've gotta call you back. He hangs up the phone

RORY: Dad…

CHRISTOPHER: Hey kid. I've missed you.

RORY: I've missed you too.

She hugs him.

CHRISTOPHER: (hugging back) I didn't expect such a warm greeting.

RORY: Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you. It's been like a year.

CHRISTOPHER: I know.

RORY: I really didn't want to lose you after what happened at the vow renewal.

CHRISTOPHER: I know.

RORY: I'm sorry you had to see that…me and Logan…

CHRISTOPHER: Hey, I was young once. I know how it is.

RORY: Have you spoken to Mom?

CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, we talked.

RORY: …And?

CHRISTOPHER: And…I'm not here to mess up things between her and Luke.

RORY: I didn't suspect that.

CHRISTOPHER: Really? Cause I think in your eyes, I have the words ulterior motives written across my face.

RORY: They were written that at a time, they have since been erased.

CHRISTOPHER: What's with the change of heart?

RORY: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.

CHRISTOPHER: Anything in particular?

RORY: I suppose Mom told you about me not going to school.

CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, Ror, what's up with that?

RORY: It's a long story. We should probably go inside, it's cold out here.

CHRISTOPHER: I'm right behind you.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER LORELAI runs up to LUKE.

LORELAI: Luke, I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you bailed without me. Have my parents asked you when you're going to franchise your diner yet, or told you that it's really got that rustic feel to it? I figure by now they've got at least twenty new synonyms for rustic that really mean like crap.

LUKE gives her a dirty look and looks away.

LORELAI: Whoa. Okay. Rustic bit over. You saw him.

LUKE: No, but Jess told me that he's here.

LORELAI: And that's what I was coming to tell you! I've been looking everywhere for you!

LUKE: Yeah, you already said that.

LORELAI: Luke, I had NO idea he was going to be here.

LUKE: Sure you didn't.

LORELAI: I'm serious! My mother never tells me anything! You know this.

LUKE: I also know that he isn't just here to see Rory.

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: He wants to be with you Lorelai, he made that clear at the vow renewal.

LORELAI: Well…

LUKE: Well what!

LORELAI: He's Rory's father!

LUKE: Oh don't give me that!

LORELAI: Well he is! I can't push him away forever. You knew and I knew that at some point or another, he was gonna show his face and want to be a father to Rory again.

LUKE: Rory doesn't need him. She's got me.

LORELAI: (hurt) Luke!

The MAID appears.

MAID: Dinner is served.


	4. Let him down easy

CUT TO: 

INT. DINING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Everyone is seated at the table eating dinner. EMILY and RICHARD are at the heads of the table. LUKE, LOREALI, RORY, LOGAN, COLIN, AND FINN sit on one side of the table. CHRISTOPHER, SOOKIE, JACKON, JESS, LIZ, AND TJ sit on the other. LUKE and LOREALI sit quietly and aren't speaking to each other. RORY talks to her father and isn't speaking to LOGAN. JESS isn't speaking to anyone. The rest are in a good mood and talking in the background. LORELAI finishes a martini. The MAID walks by and takes it away.

LORELAI: (looking up at her) Another one…thanks.

SOOKIE: (to JACKSON, whispering) That's her fourth drink since dinner started. And she was drinking before dinner too.

JACKSON: Maybe she's thirsty!

SOOKIE: Jackson! (whispers) Something happened between her and Luke.

LUKE and LORELAI give each other stern looks. LORELAI downs another martini, barely touching her food.

CHRISTOPHER: (to RORY and the people around her) So I figured, well, if it's just going to be me again, I may as well get rid of my car and go back to the bike. It saves on gas and the chicks love it.

RORY: (smiles) You've always been a chick magnet, Dad.

LORELAI: (looking over the table, mocking RORY, in a higher tone) You've always been a chick magnet Dad.

She hands the maid another empty martini glass.

LORELAI (CON'T): Keep um' coming.

SOOKIE: Lorelai, aren't you drinking a lot? Maybe you should have some coffee.

LORELAI: Coffee bad. Martini good.

SOOKIE: But aren't you going to tell your parents…

LORELAI: Not if I get drunk enough and pass out. (she sips her drink)

LUKE: Sookie's right, have some coffee.

LORELAI: Don't talk to me.

SOOKIE and JACKSON look at each other and continue eating in silence.

LIZ: (to JESS) (elbowing him gently) Hey handsome. Why're you so quiet? You like the food?

JESS: It's great.

LIZ: Well what's wrong?

JESS: Nothing.

LIZ: Aw, come on Jess, you can tell me. I'm your mother.

JESS: Really. I'm fine.

LIZ: Is it Lorelai's daughter?

JESS continues eating.

LIZ (CON'T): Cause' I know you used to date Lorelai's daughter.

JESS: Don't talk about that, someone might hear it.

LIZ: Well is it a secret?

JESS: To them it is. (he gestures towards LOGAN, COLIN, and FINN)

LIZ: Oh. Got it. Which one of them is her boyfriend?

JESS: The blonde one.

LIZ: Aw, Jess…he doesn't have anything on you. You're ten times better looking. And I bet you're smarter too. JESS keeps eating.

LIZ (CON'T): She is a pretty girl.

LOGAN: (to RORY) Come on Ace, talk to me.

RORY continues to eat her food.

LOGAN (CON'T): Ace…are we in Kindergarten again?

RORY: (to COLIN) So Colin, whatever happened to that milkmaid of yours?

COLIN: I sent her back to where she came from. Thought about trading her in for another one, but then decided against it. Kept her clothes though. It's much easier and much less expensive to have an American woman dress up in them.

RICHARD: (to LOGAN) So, Logan, how is your father doing?

LOGAN: He's very well. Finally got away from the office for a day to have Thanksgiving with the family.

RICHARD: Oh? So how did you manage to get away?

LOGAN: (looks at RORY) Well, I wanted to spend time with my loving, wonderful, girlfriend and her family.

RORY pretends not to hear him and keeps eating.

RORY: (to SOOKIE across the table) Sookie, this stuffing is amazing!

SOOKIE: Thanks Rory!

EMILY: (to SOOKIE) Yes Sookie, the dinner is very well prepared. Thank you for agreeing to change plans at the last minute.

SOOKIE: Oh, no problem. Jackson and I can cook anywhere. Right Jackson?

JACKSON has his cell phone pressed to his ear. He notices SOOKIE and quickly hangs up.

JACKSON: Sorry, just checking on the score of the game. I've got money on this one.

SOOKIE rolls her eyes.

SOOKIE: Men. Always betting on who's going to throw that ball around.

LUKE and LORELAI eat in silence. EMILY looks in their direction with concern.

EMILY: Lorelai, you're awfully quiet. Is everything all right?

LORELAI: Everything's fine, Mom. Your maid isn't refilling my drinks as fast as I would like, but everything's fine.

EMILY: Oh Lorelai. Do you have to get drunk on Thanksgiving? The whole family is here.

LORELAI: Too late Mom. I already can barely comprehend what you just said.

LORELAI sips a fresh martini.

LUKE looks away, embarrassed.

There is a CLOSE UP of LORELAI'S hand as she sips her drink. The camera pans to EMILY who's face is blank.

EMILY: (standing up) Richard, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?

RICHARD: Certainly. (to the people around him) Excuse me.

RICHARD and EMILY leave the table and go into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

RICHARD and EMILY are standing in the kitchen talking.

EMILY: Well did you see it?

RICHARD: No, Emily, I don't believe I did.

EMILY: How can you not see it, it's huge.

RICHARD: I highly doubt that that diner man of hers can afford something huge.

EMILY: It's an engagement ring, Richard.

RICHARD: It can't be. Lorelai would have told us.

EMILY: Why would she? Lorelai doesn't tell us anything!

RICHARD: But we're her parents.

EMILY: I wonder if she was ever going to tell us.

RICHARD: I imagine she was just waiting for the right time.

EMILY: What if she got married without telling us?

RICHARD: Lorelai would never do such a thing.

EMILY: Yes she would Richard! She doesn't want us to have anything to do with her or Rory!

RICHARD: Well perhaps she didn't think we would be happy for her. She knows we don't approve of her and Luke's relationship.

EMILY: Why would we be? She can do so much better than that filthy diner man! Why couldn't she end up with Christopher…

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

CHRISTOPHER: (to LORELAI) Uh-oh. I think they noticed the ring.

LUKE: Hey, why don't you mind your own business?

CHRISTOPHER: Sorry, I was just warning her.

LUKE: Well don't warn her, okay! I'm the fiancé, I'll do the warning around here.

SOOKIE: (to JACKSON) Oh boy. Luke's getting mad…

CHRISTOPHER: I'm sorry.

LUKE: (standing up) You should be sorry!

LORELAI: Luke, sit down…

LUKE: (yelling) No, I won't sit down. I won't sit down until this asshole leaves. I can't believe you had the guts to show up here.

CHRISTOPHER: (standing up) I am Rory's father, I have a right to be here.

RORY: Oh boy…

COLIN and FINN watch excitedly.

FINN: This is going to be a very good show.

LUKE: Hey, I'm more of a father to Rory then you'll ever be!

SOOKIE: Oh boy…

JACKSON: Oh boy.

CHRISTOPHER: Just because you're with Lorelai doesn't mean you can replace me as Rory's father.

LUKE: Well you're doing a pretty lousy job! I know why you're here, Lorelai knows why you're here. You wanna be with Lorelai. Well that's too damn bad, because Lorelai and I are engaged!

LORELAI drinks another martini.

LORELAI: Luke, why don't you sit down.

LUKE: I've had about enough of you coming here and messing things up.

CHRISTOPHER: Would you please stop yelling? You're upsetting the guests.

LUKE: You wanna take this outside?

CHRISTOPHER: No, I want to make peace with you. Let's sit down and have a nice dinner. We're a family now.  
LUKE: You'll never be a part of my family. You're exiled from this family.

CHRISTOPHER: You can't exile me from this family.

LORELAI: Yeah, Luke, you can't exile people from my family.  
LUKE: Lorelai, you're drunk. I don't want you going anywhere near him today or ever again.

LORELAI stands up, looks at LUKE, and splashes the rest of her martini on him. She drops the glass and leaves the room.

Everyone is silent.

RORY looks at LUKE, then looks at JESS, then LOGAN. She stands up.

LOGAN: Ace!

RORY: (to LOGAN) Don't follow me!

She chases after LORELAI.

EMILY AND RICHARD are shown standing in the back of the room, looking down at the floor.

FINN: (to COLIN) I hate to see her leave but love to watch her walk away.

COLIN: Rory?

FINN: Her mother.

COLIN: She is gorgeous. And awfully drunk.

FINN: Think she's drunk enough to go home with me?

COLIN: No woman with an ass like that could ever be that drunk.

CUT TO:

EXT. ELDER GILMORE HOME DRIVEWAY - MOMENTS LATER

LORELAI is standing outside. RORY runs towards her.

RORY: Hey. Are you okay?

LORELAI: I'm fine. Go back inside.

RORY: Mom, you're not okay. What happened with you and Luke?

LORELAI: I'm fine, really, go back inside.

RORY: We should leave.

LORELAI: Sookie hasn't served desert.

RORY: We don't need desert. You need to go home. You're drunk. You're acting crazy.

LORELAI: (laughs) I'm acting crazy?

RORY: Yes, you are. You just spilled a drink on Luke in front of everyone!

LORELAI: You're the one who's acting crazy!

RORY: What?

LORELAI: You kissing Logan- in front of Jess! What the hell are you doing?

RORY: Mom…Logan's my boyfriend.

LORELAI: And Jess means nothing to you?

RORY: No…I don't know…I don't know what he means to me, I don't know what's going on.

JESS comes outside with a lighter and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. As he closes the door behind him, he notices RORY and LORELAI. He quickly goes back inside.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

JESS enters the dining room. CHRISTOPHER has left. There is some quiet talking in the background. LUKE sits by himself sulking. JESS sits down next to LUKE.

RORY enters the room and sits back down next to LOGAN.

LOGAN: Is your mom okay?

RORY: She'll be fine. We're leaving soon.

LOGAN: Oh. Well, I'll take care of your plate. I think the maid went on her coffee break.

RORY: Actually I was gonna eat a little more.

LOGAN: You already ate two plates.

RORY: I could eat ten plates of Sookie's food.

LOGAN: You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that.  
The table becomes silent. The camera pans to JESS and LUKE. JESS is silent with a very angry face, trying to keep himself from exploding.

LUKE: (hushed) Jess, no!

JESS: I'm gonna kill him.

LUKE: Count backwards from ten Jess. Take deep breaths.

JESS: (stands up, ignoring LUKE) (to LOGAN) You know, if I was lucky enough to be dating someone as beautiful as Rory, I would never say anything like that to her. You should watch your mouth.

LOGAN: And why's that?

JESS: Cause I'm about to put my fist in it.

LOGAN: (standing up) Sounds to me like someone is a little jealous. (rolling up his sleeves) Unfortunately, Rory doesn't date beatniks.

JESS: No, she only dates blonde dicks from Yale.

JESS storms out of the room.  
LIZ, TJ, and LUKE look at each other.

TJ: I knew there was gonna be a scene, there's always a scene.

LIZ: I think it's time to go.

SOOKIE: I'll start packing the food.

JACKSON: I'll get the Tupperware containers. Who wants leftovers?

Everyone begins to leave the table. EMILY and RICHARD sit in silence.

RORY: (to LOGAN) Just because someone doesn't have as much as money as you doesn't mean that you're better than them.

RORY gets up and leaves the table, bumping LOGAN'S shoulder on her way. LOGAN is stunned.

LOGAN: (under his breath) Bitch.

COLIN: (to FINN) You know, it's nice once and a while to be able to sit back and watch other people make drunken fools of themselves instead of having to create a spectacle everywhere we go.

LOGAN gives him a dirty look.

CUT TO:

EXT. DRIVEWAY - MOMENTS LATER

LUKE, LORELAI, RORY, JESS, LIZ, TJ, SOOKIE, and JACKSON are outside loading Tupperware containers into their cars.

JACKON: (to LORELAI) Well, dinner went pretty well.  
LORELAI: What dinner were you at?

LORELAI gets into RORY'S car and closes the door.

LUKE: Great. She's not speaking to me.

LUKE gets into his truck.

LIZ: (to JESS) You should probably go with Luke. TJ and I are going to meet some people from the Renaissance fair for desert. Unless you wanna come.

JESS: I'll go with Luke.

LIZ: Okay. Come here, give Mom a hug.

JESS hugs LIZ. He shakes TJ'S hand.

TJ: (to JESS) Tell Luke I said, I hope everything's okay with him and Lorelai. And if he needs any advice, he can give me a call.

JESS: I'm sure he'll appreciate that.

JESS gets into LUKE'S truck.

RORY: I guess I'm driving Mom home.

She forces a smile.

She hugs SOOKIE.

RORY: Thanks for making dinner. It was great, I'm sorry about-

SOOKIE: It's okay. Make sure your Mom gets some rest.  
RORY: I will.

SOOKIE and JACKSON get into their car.

RORY: (to TJ and LIZ) Thanks for coming. I'm sorry that you had to see all that, family gatherings in this house don't usually go to well.

She hugs LIZ.

LIZ: Oh, nonsense. It was fine. You should see the way holidays go in our family.

RORY: I'm sure I'll get to see many of them.

LIZ: Now I know you have a boyfriend, but between you and me, (in a hushed voice) I think Jess likes you.

RORY smiles.

TJ: Aren't they gonna be cousins?

LIZ: Only by marriage!

LORELAI beeps the horn.

RORY: I should go.

LIZ: (touching his shoulder gently) Let him down easy, okay?

RORY nods. LIZ and TJ get into their car. RORY sniffles, wipes her eyes and gets into her car.


	5. Drunk Enough To Give Jess A Chance

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - A SHORT WHILE LATER

RORY, LORELAI, LUKE and JESS walk in.

LORELAI goes upstairs without saying anything. RORY coughs.

RORY: (holding her stomach) I don't feel too good.

LUKE: (taking off his jacket) Something you ate?  
RORY: I don't know…I think I'm gonna be sick.

RORY runs to the bathroom. JESS sits on the couch. VOMITING NOISES come from the bathroom.

JESS looks at LUKE.  
JESS: (concerned) Is she okay?

LUKE: I don't know, I hope so.

JESS: Should I get Lorelai?

LUKE: Probably. Just make sure to knock, okay?

JESS: And kill my chances of seeing Rory's mom naked?

LUKE: Jess!

JESS: I'm kidding!

JESS goes up the stairs. He KNOCKS on LORELAI'S bedroom door.

LORELAI: Go away!

JESS: It's me, Jess…

LORELAI opens the door. She is wearing pajamas.

JESS: I don't mean to bother you, but Rory is throwing up downstairs. It sounds pretty bad. I just thought you'd like to-

Before he can finish his sentence, LORELAI pushes past JESS and runs downstairs.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

LORELAI: (to LUKE) Where is she?

LUKE: She's in the bathroom.

LORELAI knocks on the bathroom door. VOMITING and COUGHING noises can be heard.

LORELAI: Rory? Can I come in?

There is no answer. LORELAI slowly opens the bathroom door. RORY sits on the floor and leans her head against the toilet. She is very pale.

RORY moans in pain.

LORELAI: Rory what happened?

RORY: I don't know…must have been something I ate.

RORY stands up and flushes the toilet.

RORY (CON'T): My stomach is killing me.

LORELAI: Maybe you have food poisoning…did you eat any of the food that Mom and Dad served? It couldn't have been from any of Sookie's food…

RORY: Probably. I just need to lie down.  
LORELAI: I'll have Luke go out and get you some Pepto Bismal.

RORY: That sounds good.

LORELAI walks out into the living room.

LULE: (concerned) Is she okay?

LORELAI: She's fine. Just some bad Pumpkin pie or something. Can you go out and get her some Pepto Bismal?

LUKE: Yeah, anything else?

LORELAI: No, that should be good.

LUKE: Okay.

LUKE leaves. RORY comes into the living room and plops herself down on a chair with her feet hanging over the edge. She doesn't seem to notice JESS sitting on the couch. He gets up and goes into the kitchen. LORELAI is in there opening a beer.

JESS: For me? Thanks.

He takes the beer and takes a swig.

JESS (CON'T): Ah, I've been waiting for that all day.

LORELAI slumps down into a chair at the kitchen table and puts her head down.

JESS: Something wrong?

LORELAI moans.

JESS: I'll take that as a yes.

JESS sits down at the table with LORELAI.

LORELAI picks her head up.

LORELAI: You staying here?

JESS: No, I'll leave.

LORELAI: Cause you can, if you want to.

JESS sips his beer.

LORELAI (CON'T): As long as Rory's okay with it.

JESS: I should probably go, Rory's sick.

LORELAI: Yeah. Then again, you could stay here and make sure Rory is comfortable sit awake with her like I would if I wasn't going to be so hung over in a few hours.

JESS: Whatever.

LORELAI: Well with enthusiasm like that, I know Rory will be in good hands.

JESS: She doesn't want me here.

LORELAI: Why do you say that?

JESS: Because of what happened at dinner tonight.  
LORELAI: What happened? Did I miss something?

JESS: I said some things to her boyfriend.

LORELAI: Yeah, Rory mentioned something about you actually saying a complete sentence at dinner. Too bad I was out of the room.

JESS: I just lost it.

LORELAI: It happens to the best of us.

JESS: I'm sorry about you and Luke.

LORELAI: (shakes her head) I don't believe some of the things he said.

JESS: You know why he was so mad, don't you?

LORELAI: I think I have an idea.

JESS: He's just jealous.

LORELAI: I know. But he doesn't have anything to be jealous of. Christopher is Rory's father, that's it.

JESS: He knows you love him.

LORELAI: I don't love him. Hey, how do you know all this stuff?

JESS: Luke and I talk.

LORELAI: (smiles) Yeah, that's what Luke said.

JESS: Just cut him some slack, okay? I know what it's like to be jealous of an ex-boyfriend…

LORELAI: Dean?

JESS: …in my case, I let the jealousy ruin the relationship. You don't want that to happen to you and Luke.  
LORELAI: Wow.

JESS: What?

LORELAI: I gotta get me onea them self help books.

JESS: That's not coming from the self help book, that's coming from me. From me to you. You don't have to tell Luke I said anything. And I know you don't like me and I know you'll never trust me. But, regardless…I don't want to see you and Luke end up like me and Rory.

LORELAI: In love, but not together?

JESS nods slowly. He clears his throat, looks away, and takes a sip from the beer.

LORELAI: Look, I might be too hung over to remember that we had this little talk in the morning…but I want you to know that…I wouldn't be completely opposed to you and Rory getting back together, if that ever happened.

JESS: It's not gonna happen.

LORELAI: Well, if it did. I might not be naming my grandkids anytime soon, but I wouldn't try to talk Rory out of it.  
JESS: That's not the alcohol talking?

LORELAI: Probably. But you can hold me to it anyway. I don't know you that well Jess, but I'm willing to give it a shot. One shot. That means no more saying I love you and running away or crashing cars and breaking hearts.

JESS: Sounds fair.

LORELAI: You hurt Rory one more time, and I'll hunt you down.

JESS: I'd never hurt Rory again.

LORELAI: Yeah? Well you better say more than two words to her before you leave, because she was looking forward to this! She was looking forward to you being there and not Logan. She didn't want him there.

JESS: That guy is a jerk.

LORELAI: You're telling me.

The door opens and slams.

LUKE: I'm back! I got three types of medicine, I didn't know what Rory liked…

LORELAI smiles.

JESS: You should go work things out. I'll take care of Rory.

LUKE pokes his head in.

LUKE: (to LORELAI) Rory fell asleep so I just put the medicine down next to her. (to JESS) I stopped by my place and threw some of your clothes in a bag so you'd have something to wear tomorrow.

JESS: Thanks.

LUKE: (to LORELAI) I'll be upstairs.

LORELAI reaches into her purse.

LORELAI: I can't believe I'm doing this, but here are the keys to my jeep. In case Rory wakes up and needs anything.

JESS takes the keys.

JESS: Thanks. I won't crash it, I promise.

They smile.

JESS: I think we just had a moment.  
LORELAI: I think we did.

JESS: We don't have to hug or anything, do we?

LORELAI: Let's not push it.

LORELAI gets up.

LORELAI: Goodnight Jess. Oh, and uh, condoms are above the fridge.

She leaves the room. JESS looks at LORELAI'S keys in his hand and smiles. 


	6. Literati, Coffee, Donuts, Midnight

CUT TO: 

INT. LIVING ROOM - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

RORY lies sleeping on a chair, still in her dress from earlier. There is a paper bag with newspaper on the floor underneath it and various medicines next to her. The lights are all turned out except for one table lamp. A CHARLIE BROWN THANKSGIVING plays on the television. JESS sits on the couch reading a book, THE SUN ALSO RISES. He has changed into comfortable clothes. RORY stirs, rolls over to the side, and opens her eyes.

RORY: (happily surprised) Hey.

JESS turns and puts his book down.

JESS: Hey, how are you feeling?

RORY: Good…what happened, did I…

JESS: I don't think you were drunk, probably just had some bad food. You want some medicine? Luke bought out a drug store…

RORY: I'm kind of hungry actually.

JESS: Probably shouldn't eat the leftovers, the food is what made you sick in the first place.

RORY: The food was fine…I think I was just nervous.

JESS: Because I'm here?

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: I can leave if you want.

RORY: No, don't leave.

JESS: Okay.

RORY: (gesturing towards the TV) So you were staying up to watch Charlie Brown?

JESS: It just came on. I was staying up in case you needed anything. Lorelai gave me the keys to her jeep.

RORY: Wow.

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: She must have been really drunk.

JESS: You want me to heat up some food for you?

RORY: I'll get up…I need to change out of this dress anyway.

JESS helps RORY pull herself out of the chair.

RORY: Thanks.

They head into the kitchen.

RORY: I'll just be a minute. Heat me up some turkey and stuffing.

RORY goes into her room. JESS takes some Tupperware containers out of the fridge.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - A SHORT WHILE LATER

RORY and JESS are laying on the floor eating leftovers watching an infomercial.

RORY: This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. Everyone knows how much make up celebrities wear. No matter how much of that acne medicine you use, you're never going to look like Jessica Simpson.

JESS: Who would want to?

RORY: (looking at her plate) Is this turkey or chicken?

JESS: You all set?

RORY: Yeah.

She hands him her plate. He gets up and brings them into the kitchen. He comes back and sits down. RORY turns off the TV.

JESS: You tired?

RORY: Not really.

They sit in silence for a moment.

RORY: I'm sorry about what happened at dinner tonight.  
JESS: Don't worry about it.

RORY: No, I'm going to worry about it. Logan- my boyfriend had NO RIGHT to talk to you like that. He's under a lot of stress from his family right now…I don't know why I'm making excuses for him, he was being a jerk. I'm sorry.

JESS: Don't be. He's wrong though.

RORY: I know he is. You're not a beatnik. You're very hard working. Don't let what he said get to you…promise me you won't let it get to you.

JESS: Already forgotten.

RORY: Serious question?

JESS: Shoot.

RORY: What have you been doing for the past two years? I'm not gonna judge, I'm just curious.

JESS: You really wanna know?

RORY: Yes, I do.

JESS: I was waiting for the right time, but I guess now is as good as any.

RORY looks confused. JESS reaches into his bag and pulls out a book. He hands it to RORY.

RORY: Literati. (she looks up) That's highly educated people, right?

JESS: Or people really interested in literature.

RORY: (smiles) Hey, that sounds like us.  
She looks back down at the book and her expression fades.

RORY (CON'T): Oh my God. (looking up at him) Oh my God. Jess you wrote a book!

JESS: A short novel.

RORY: Jess this is amazing. Oh my God. I always knew you could do something like this.

JESS: Open it up.

RORY opens the book.

RORY: For Rory…who taught me to love something other than books.

RORY closes the book. Tears well up in her eyes.

JESS: Rory don't cry…please…

RORY puts her head in her hand and begins to cry. RORY puts the book down and hugs JESS. They embrace. RORY leans her head on JESS'S shoulder and wipes her tears. She pulls away.

RORY: I'm sorry…I don't know what to say.

JESS: Do you regret what happened last time I was here?

RORY: No.

RORY takes the book off the chair, sits down, trying to contain herself. She wipes her eyes.

JESS kneels down in front of RORY.

JESS: I can't live without you Rory. I'll do anything if you give me a chance. I'll move back, I'll live in a box, I'll live with Kirk, I don't care.

RORY sniffles and laughs.

JESS: I want us to have what Lorelai and Luke have.

RORY: Jess…

JESS: Your boyfriend is a jerk Rory. He doesn't love you. Not like I do. I can take care of you, I'd work anywhere to support you.

RORY: (quietly) I know.

JESS: What?

RORY: You're right.

JESS looks surprised, then content.

RORY: I don't know what's happening between me and my boyfriend…but I'm willing to… consider…giving us a try. Again.

JESS: Should I move back?

RORY: No…not now…I mean not yet. Let's just see how things go.

JESS: But I live 3000 miles away!

RORY: I don't want to rush into anything. Let's just…be friends.

JESS: Friends?

RORY: Very good friends.

JESS: Boyfriend and girlfriend friends?

JESS smiles and lifts himself up onto the chair with RORY.

RORY: Did I say that?

JESS: I think it was implied.

RORY smiles. JESS grabs her and they kiss.

RORY: You can call me your girlfriend if you want to.

JESS: I do.

He kisses her.

RORY pulls back.

RORY: I don't want to…just because we already…

JESS: We don't have to.

RORY: You sure?

JESS: I think we should wait.

RORY: Me too. Are you sure you can wait?

JESS: I can wait. I've waited this long.

RORY: Well, yeah, but there's been other girls in the picture.

JESS: Not really.

RORY: Really?

JESS: Read the book.

RORY: …I will.

She smiles. They kiss.

JESS: So what do we call this?

RORY: This? I don't know…

JESS: But you're my girlfriend.

RORY: Yes.

JESS: And I'm…one of your boyfriends.

RORY: Yes.

JESS: Why don't you break up with him?

RORY: It's complicated…

JESS: You know what? It doesn't matter. Stay with him. After a month max of being with me, you'll never want to look at him again.

RORY: Is that so?

They kiss. JESS pulls RORY towards him and holds her close.

JESS: I love you Rory.

RORY: I love you too.

JESS looks down and smiles.

JESS: Happy Thanksgiving.

RORY: Happy Thanksgiving.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING

RORY and JESS are laying on the couch together sleeping. RORY stirs and wakes up. She smiles at JESS who is still sleeping. She kisses his forehead and gets up. She looks out the window and gasps. It's snowing outside. She runs up the stairs excitedly.

RORY: Mom! Mom! Wake up! Come quick!

RORY opens the door to LORELAI'S room. Her and LUKE are sleeping.

RORY (CON'T): (shaking LORELAI) Mom! Mom wake up, it's snowing!

LORELAI: (groggily) What…snow? (she sits up excitedly) Snow?

RORY: Yes! It's snowing! Get dressed, come on!

LORELAI: Well, my hangover is just going to have to wait. Grab me a bottle of aspirin and I'll get my boots.

LUKE: (waking up) What's going on…

LORELAI: It's the first snowfall!

LORELAI gets out of bed excitedly and puts on some clothes over her pajamas.

RORY: Coffee! Donuts! Midnight! I'll meet you downstairs!

RORY leaves.

LORELAI: (pulling on some snow boots) We have this tradition where on the first snowstorm of every year we drink coffee and donuts at midnight and stand outside.

LUKE: I know. You've told me before.

He smiles.

LUKE (CON'T): Now wouldn't be a good time to say I'm sorry about last night, would it?

LORELAI: Now's as good as later.

LUKE: I was being an insensitive jerk, I just…can't stand seeing him hurt you and Rory.

LORELAI: You were jealous.

LUKE: And…yeah, maybe a little bit of that.

LORELAI sits down next to him on the bed.

LORELAI: I don't want us to end up like Rory and Jess.

LUKE: What? We're not going to…crap I forgot.

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: I made a deal with Jess…I was supposed to talk to you for him and try to get you to give him another chance. He's gonna kill me.

LORELAI: Already done.

LUKE: Really?

LORELAI: Jess and I had a little heart to heart talk last night.

LUKE: Wow.

LORELAI: Yeah. It was very Full House.

LUKE: I can imagine.

LORELAI: If I can give Jess a chance, I think you can give Christopher a chance.

LUKE does not respond.

LORELAI: You owe it to me. And to Rory.

LUKE: I'll see what I can do.

LORELAI: It would really mean a lot to me.

LUKE: I know.

They kiss.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

LORELAI runs downstairs in a winter jacket, hat, and boots. She opens the front door.

LORELAI: (yelling outside) READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!

LORELAI runs outside. RORY is building a snowman. LORELAI grabs a snowball and throws it at her. RORY gasps and throws one back at her. They have a snowball fight.

JESS stands inside watching them from the door with a small grin on his face. LUKE comes up from behind him.

LUKE: How'd you sleep?

JESS: Not bad.

LUKE: Rory looks like she's feeling better.  
JESS: She is. Thanks for talking to Lorelai for me.

LUKE: Oh…yeah, no problem. So…are you and Rory…okay?

JESS: We talked.

LUKE: How'd it go?

JESS: I showed her the book.

LUKE: Did she like it?

JESS: She cried.

LUKE: They always cry.

JESS: Yep.

The camera shows them watching LORELAI and RORY having their snowball fight.

LUKE: I told Lorelai I'd give Christopher a chance.

JESS: Sometimes you have to make sacrifices when dating a Gilmore woman.

LUKE: How would you know what it's like to be dating a Gilmore woman?

JESS smiles.

LUKE: We'll I'll be.

JESS: It's nothing official yet. But she said I can call her my girlfriend.

LUKE: I'm happy for you, Jess.

JESS: You think they'll ever get tired of us?

LUKE: What do you mean?

JESS: I mean, they look so happy out there. They always have each other. They don't even need boyfriends.

LUKE: Oh, they'll always need us.

JESS: Why's that?

LUKE: Because we cook their food.

JESS smirks.

The camera shows a shot from outside of LORELAI and RORY throwing snowballs at each other happily and LUKE and JESS watching them from the doorway.

FADE OUT

(End Credits)


End file.
